


Wanderlust

by carcinoGentleman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, EriSol - Freeform, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, Travel, Work In Progress, erikar - Freeform, erikarsol, erisolkat - Freeform, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGentleman/pseuds/carcinoGentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck AU:</p><p>Sollux Captor and his two best friends have been planning the adventure of a lifetime. Today is the day it finally happens.<br/>Travelling the world won't be easy, but it'll be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. It's been years since I've "put pen to paper" so bear with me. This idea has been floating around my head for a long time and it's taken a lot of motivation to start writing something again. Feel free to leave suggestions as to how I can improve/ fix any errors you may find. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading what I have to offer.

This is it. This is the day. Twenty-two years spent preparing for this exact moment and it's finally here. You close the door behind you softly and take a deep breath in through your nostrils. 

“Remember to lock the door.” Mutters your sleep deprived best-friend-of-all time-forever-and-always(His title not yours) Karkat Vantas. You nod your head silently and stick the key in the knob for the last time for who knows how long. 

“Hurry up, he's waiting for us outside you know?” He hisses at you. Yeah yeah hold your horses, you think to yourself. You put the chain that holds the key back around your neck and tuck it fondly under your shirt. It's go time.

Karkat walks ahead of you. Even though he seems irritated you can tell he's just as excited and nervous as you are. When he looks back at you, you can see the smile he's trying to hide. The two of you make it down the two flights of stairs and step out into the sunlight. He's sitting on the bench waiting for Karkat and yourself. 

“Hey guys it's about time!” Eridan smiles and waves. He's actually in a good mood despite waiting for probably a good ten minutes.

“Good to see you up bright and early for once Sol” He chimes at you. You take liberty in yawning as a response. 

“I couldn't fucking sleep last night actually,” You say in between yawning a few more times. Eridan smiles at you and gathers his things sitting on the bench beside him. 

“I can't believe we're actually doin' this!” Eridan says standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulders. 

“You guys have your bus fare right? There's no time to go back up to the apartment.” Karkat says, making it obvious he has his in his pockets by shaking them. Nervously you reach down into yours and feel it right where it should be. 

“Yeah Kar, me n' Sol have ours so let's get goin' already!” 

The breeze is gentle today. Sunlight lazily shines through the green leaves of the maple trees surrounding your apartment complex. You're taking it all in. It'll be a very long time until you see this place again. The thought of that tugs on your heartstrings a little. 

“ACK!” Karkat trips and starts muttering to himself. Every fucking time. You look at the pothole he always tripped over and snicker. 

“Usually it's not so bad y'know? But now that I'm carrying so much shit that actually hurt...” He's over-explaining it because he's embarrassed. 

“KK it's okay, I'll save you the humiliation this time.” You tease him. The three of you make it to the bus stop and decide to sit on the warm grass instead of stand. 

“So Kar, you have the maps, and our tickets and-” 

“I have everything. I triple checked last night and when I got up. We have everything we need to make this work.” Karkat interrupts Eridan and even shows him. He has them separated in plastic bags. You're glad Karkat is so organized. 

“Here comes the bus,” You say standing up and reaching into your pocket for the fare. You feel a rush of butterflies in your stomach. One step closer to leaving.

Karkat's scrambling to put his things back in his bag and he looks all over the ground to make sure you didn't drop anything. Clank clank clank. The coins drop down one by one and the driver hands each of you a transfer. The bus is pretty much empty this early. It's like nobody in this city wakes up before 10am. The clock reads 6:45am. 

Karkat rests his head on Eridan's shoulder. You feel a little pang in your heart. You're a little jealous of their relationship. You decide it's better to shrug it off and stare out the window. The morning sun lights up your neighbourhood in a pale yellow-orange. Your eyes trail back to Karkat. His deep chestnut hair looks so nice in the morning light. You guess that's why Eridan is a morning person. Stop thinking about it.

The bus drives by the high school you all went to. It's weird to think of how many years it's been since you graduated. Working a bunch of shitty jobs just kind of blurred the years afterwards all together. The money was worth it though. Every coffee served. Every burger flipped. Every computer tune up. You've been working ever since you were legally allowed to. Eridan and Karkat did the same because the three of you shared a dream. You smile to yourself. It was all worth it.

You nudge Karkat back to wakefulness, you need to transfer buses to get to the coach terminal. The clock reads 7:04am.

“Are we there yet?” He sleepily asks you. You shake your head no, and offer to help him up. He takes your hand and you pull him up from his seat. He and Eridan follow you off the back door of the bus and you walk down the street to the next bus stop. 

“When's this one comin' Sol?” Eridan questions. 

“I believe it'll be here in five minutes. Good thing the first bus was on time.” You grin at your good luck and look down the street at the traffic. Karkat grips Eridan's hand and leans against him. He's still sleepy from the bus ride. You don't know how he is. You're wide awake right now. 

“More like one minute,” Eridan watches as the bus drives closer to you.

“Hell that was fast, I guess luck is on our side today.” You snicker and board the bus. The three of you give your transfers to the driver and decide to sit at the back of this bus. The sun is slowly getting higher in the sky. Karkat is awake now at least. He looks at you and leans close to you. 

“Are you sure you're okay to do this?” He whispers to you. Eridan pays no mind to it and stares out the window. 

“Why wouldn't I be okay KK?” You furrow your brow and wonder why he's asking.

“Well it's just that, ever since Eridan and I started y'know, dating.. I just don't want you to constantly feel like you're the third wheel or anything man I'm just worried that-”

“Karkat.”

“Yeah Sollux?” 

“Don't worry about it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat lets out a soft sigh and nods his head. A few minutes go by and the bus reaches the stop across from the terminal. You all gather up your things and step back outside. The clock reads 7:17am. The three of you wait at the lights, then cross to the terminal. The building is a little run down. Brown bricks slowly chipping away, with grey peeling paint surrounding the top. You step inside and it's a little nicer. Shiny tan linoleum with walls to match. The centre of the station is filled with rows of metal benches. 

“Are they just going to call us up or..?” Eridan ponders out loud. You shrug and Karkat nods yes. At least one of you has actually done this before. 

“They'll announce when the coach gets here. I used to ride these all the time when I'd visit my dad.” Karkat says wistfully. You decide to pick a bench closest to the boarding area. You sit with your massive backpacks on the floor and Karkat hands each of you your tickets. 

“We sure have a long way to go. How many hours is this coach trip going to be?” You wonder. Karkat flips through his tickets and shows you a page filled with times. 

“It'll take 24hrs to get to New York from here?” You're a little surprised. Karkat just nods again and tucks his ticket back in his pocket. 

“It's not bad really. Just keep in mind we're not going to have time for sightseeing along the way. The driver will do stops so that we can eat, and then we'll have to transfer buses.” You really are happy that he knows what to do. You can see the relief on Eridan's face as well. 

“So how are we sitting on the bus, you and Kar, me and Kar, or me n' you Sol?” You never really thought of that until now. 

“I dunno ED. Don't you want to sit with your boyfriend?” 

“W-well of course I do! But I mean I'd like some time.. w-with you too Sol. N' I'm sure Kar feels the same way.” Eridan's face is flushed. It really makes those little freckles on his cheeks stand out. You feel like the both of them are too worried about making you feel bad. 

“Can't we just take turns sitting with each other? I know we can't do that on the plane but on the bus it's okay right?” You both turn your heads to Karkat. 

“Yes!” He says laughing. Eridan still looks flustered and decides to get up.

“I'm just goin' to the w-washroom.” You stand up and follow him. 

“I'll just be sitting here watching our stuff.” Karkat states as the two of you walk around the benches to the men's bathroom. The wall is lined with four urinals and four toilet stalls, and two ceramic sinks with one shared mirror. 

“Hey ED do you think there's bathrooms on the coach or do we just have to hold it?” You ask him before choosing a stall that appears clean enough. You close the stall and hear him unzip his pants. He's definitely not as shy as you are. 

“You know Sol, I have no idea. Let's ask Kar when we get back.” He replies whilst doing his business. You unzip your pants as well and get your business taken care of. You flush and walk to the sink to wash your hands beside Eridan. He grabs some paper towel to dry his hands and turns to you. 

“I have another question.” 

“Well what is it ED?” 

“Do you think it's possible to.. ah never mind. I'll tell you later.”

“Wait what? What is it? Is it a secret?” You bug him.

“Shit Sol never mind I said. C'mon let's go ask Kar that question.” You're a little confused but decide to shrug it off and sit back down beside Karkat. He's doing some Sudoku puzzles.

“Hey KK we have another question for you, is th-”

“Yeah there's a bathroom on the coach.” He says without looking away from his puzzle.

“How did you know what we were going to ask Kar?” 

“Well you guys just went because you were scared of having to hold it right?” Karkat chuckles at you and Eridan. You just nod and Eridan agrees with a quiet “mhm.” 

The clock reads 7:48am. The coach arrives in 12 minutes. You watch Karkat complete a few more Sudoku puzzles until he puts it away. You tried to help him but he's too stubborn. 

“If you want to help me do it, we can on the bus. I just don't feel like it anymore.” He says while zipping his bag back up. Eridan puts his hand on Karkat's thigh and gives him a squeeze. Karkat makes a soft squeaky sound and immediately covers his mouth in shock. 

“Eridan!!!” He cries out. You laugh your ass off at him.

“KK I didn't know you could make that sound.” You say in between laughter.

After goofing off for a little while there's a crackle over the intercom. 

“Attention everyone, the southbound coach has arrived at the terminal. Please form a line at the gate so the ticket collector can let you through. Have a good trip everyone!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to come out. I worked 11 days in a row x_x

The three of you scramble with your bags and take your tickets out. You walk towards the gate where a line of about six people formed ahead of you. It was a very fast process, the ticket holder tore off the first piece of the tickets each of you have and gave them back. You walk outside and see a shining silver and blue bus. 

“So this is what we'll be living on for the next 24 hours?” You ask in awe of the vehicle before you. They seem so much bigger when you're standing next to one. You can't hide the smile on your face. It's all too exciting! Karkat puts his hand on your shoulder and pulls you in for a picture. The three of you press your faces together and try to get the perfect shot. The flash leaves you blinded for at least a minute. After your post-photographic-blindness fades away, Karkat turns the screen of his camera towards you. 

“We look like a bunch of dorks. I love it!” You giggle and the three of you take the smaller carry-on bags with you on the bus. They put your large travel bags in the side compartments of the bus with everyone else's things. You follow closely behind Karkat up the steps of the bus. The three of you grab seats close to the back of the bus. Eridan is first to sit by himself. He sits next to the window so he can record leaving the city. 

“So we should get to New York by ten in the morning tomorrow, ok?” Karkat reassures you two. You watch as the rest of the passengers board the bus. Luckily there aren't too many people taking the coach. Eridan has an empty seat next to him, and half the bus is empty. You suppose there will be more people on board once you reach Kingston. Slowly the last of the passengers find their seats on the bus. The driver then comes on after closing all the side compartments and shuts the passenger door. 

“Attention everyone, the time is 8:10am. We depart in five minutes. If you have any questions now is the time to ask. Next stop is Kingston for brunch.” The driver speaks over the intercom. 

“We're actually frickin' leavin' I'm so excited!” Eridan chimes. He has his purple camera clenched in his hands, eager to record your departure. You find yourself shaking with anticipation. Karkat's leaning his head on the window, looking out at the sky. His hand slides off his thigh and nestles between his leg and yours. You pretend not to notice. It feels so warm against the outside of your grey jeans. You try harder to ignore its presence. He's preoccupied anyways. He's not doing it on purpose is he? You look at him just to be sure, and yes he's still staring out the window. 

You look at your silver wristwatch. The clock reads 8:13am. Only two minutes left. The driver starts up the engine while one late-comer quickly gets on the bus. Eridan sneaks a picture of you and Karkat while you're distracted. The two of you turn and smile so he can take a better shot. With that, he turns his camera towards the window. The driver shuts the passenger door once more and revs the engine. You hear Eridan's camera beep, and the red recording light turns on. 

The vehicle lurches forwards, and drives towards the edge of the turnoff. The three of you watch out the windows as you leave the town you've lived in all your life. You look as the bus drives through the centre of the city. All the shops slowly opening, people going about their day. The early birds are all heading towards work. Life goes on.

Time is running on hyper-speed. Every time you blink you're past more and more of the city until you reach the very edge. 

“You are now leaving Ames” A sign on the side of the road reminds you. 

Nothing but trees to see from here on until Cornwall. Eridan puts his camera away after passing the Ames road sign. 

“I'll be takin' it out again whenever we pass through a city. I want to make sure we capture every place we go through!” Eridan exclaims. You can hear the excitement in his voice. You feel strangely relaxed. You feel that as long as Karkat and Eridan are with you, things will be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely lost my first version of Chapter 4 when my hard drive got fried during a power surge. Things start getting NSFW in this chapter. I'll be updating more frequently again.

The clock reads 1:53pm. You've been on the bus for hours. When you stopped in Kingston the bus pulled in to a local Wendy's and you all got off the bus for burgers and poutine. It might be a while until you get to have poutine again. Good ol' Canadian food eh? You chastise yourself for the stereotypical Canadian thought. Eridan's been making good use of his time, writing down ideas in his notebook and occasionally taking his camera out to take a picture of the towns you pass through. There are a lot of small towns in between each major city. You wonder what it's like to grow up in a place like that. 

Karkat's been dozing off again. He ate so much for lunch he knocked himself into a food coma. He leans against you and you wish you could put your arm around him. Would that be weird for Eridan? You don't want to impose on his boyfriend and all. You shake your head at your thoughts. You have so much time to freak out, with about 20 hours left on the bus you could at least space it out. Instead your heart is beating so fast you feel like it's going to explode. You hope Karkat doesn't notice that every time he touches you, you start to sweat a little more than usual. Will he notice the change in body temperature? Calm down Sollux for fuck's sake! 

But... how can you calm down when your sleepy crush's hand slides between your legs? You are screaming in your head. You decide that closing your eyes and pretending to sleep before Eridan looks over at you is your best option. You'll be in Toronto in about 20 minutes. It's been nice driving right along Lake Ontario. You've only been on a road trip once in your life. Karkat's been on more than he can remember because of his dad. Your dads took you down to Niagara Falls when you were only about 10 years old. That was the first and only time you met your biological mother, and your older half-brother Mituna. Weird times man, weird times. Your mom was one of your dad's best friends. Apparently she did the whole surrogate thing for you, but without going to the doctors for it. You're upset that you know that but your dads never really censored things like that for you. You think that's why you're perverted enough to keep Karkat's hand on your crotch. Moving it would be wasted opportunity for you! 

You can feel Eridan looking at you and you squint to look at him. He's just smiling at you. Probably thinks it's funny. Well at least he's not pissed at you. Eridan's been acting different towards you recently. Nicer. You don't bicker as much as you used to. Is it just maturity? You wonder sometimes. No scratch that definitely not. He just took a picture of you and Karkat. You know he's posting that one on Facebook. When he looks away you slowly move your hand on top of Karkat's. You put a little pressure on it and decide it's a very bad idea. You don't want to deal with having a hard-on when you have to transfer buses. You feel your cock twitch against his hand anyways. 

The intercom crackles again and the driver announces your arrival at the Toronto Greyhound station. This is where you have to wait for the next bus heading to the States. You move your hand off Karkat's as he wakes up. He looks you in the eyes when he tilts his head up. He gives you a sultry smile. You're a little surprised. He looks over at Eridan, and to even more surprise he strokes you through your jeans a few times. You're too stunned to do anything but stare at him. He raises his hand and puts his index finger on his lip. 

“Keep it a secret, kay?” He whispers. 

Did that really just happen? You can't take your eyes off him. It must be shock. You blink and look at Eridan. He's putting all his things back in his bag and whistling to the music he's listening to. Like nothing even happened. You grab your backpack and hold it in front of your body, to conceal your problem. Seriously KK what the fuck? You wonder if there's more where that came from. Half of you hopes there is, the other half really hopes there is.

The three of you finish gathering your things and get off the bus. You've calmed down a bit now. Karkat is definitely better at keeping a straight face than you. You finally are able to put your backpack on instead of carry it directly in front of you. At least you're somewhere nobody knows you and will probably never see you again. Eridan starts laughing all of a sudden. 

“Hey Sol you'll never believe what happened when you dorks were sleepin'!” 

Oh no.

“Come on Kar you gotta look at this too, get over here.” You know exactly what's coming.

“You totally missed it guys, look at this. We totally drove by a herd of deer and the babies still had their spots! Check it out.” You're dumbfounded. You can tell Eridan had just pointed his camera at your window. Not at you and Karkat. You can't help but start laughing. Eridan is confused by this. 

“W-what's so funny Sol?” 

“Haha-aha-ahh, uh, it's.. it's face is.” You make up a bullshit answer for him.

“I, I suppose it's kinda a funny lookin' deer. You okay Sol? Sleep deprived I'm guessin'” 

“Yeah ED, let's just go with that”


End file.
